


Sweetheart

by UnicornAttack



Category: Green Day
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, f/f - Freeform, girl!Billie, girl!Tre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAttack/pseuds/UnicornAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie knows that Tracey's always going to be there. Set around 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Billie..."  
"I said nothing! OK? Nothing is wrong! I'm fine!"  
Billie rubbed her face and sighed heavily. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Tracey was looking at her, her face a picture of concern.  
"I can tell something's wrong, sweetheart."  
Billie bit her lip. Part of her wanted to shrug Tracey's hand off, and another part wanted to just climb back into bed and curl up to her.  
"I just...I've had a long day, y'know?" she muttered.  
"C'mon, sweetheart. Back into bed. You're alright."  
Billie took one last look out of the window and then swung her legs back onto the bed. She pulled the thin duvet up to her shoulders and curled up. Tracey slid an arm around her shoulders and stroked her hair gently.  
"I'm sorry. I...sometimes, I just feel kind of...numb."  
"It's alright. You don't have to say anything."  
Billie thought back to the first time she'd seen Tracey, just some weird-looking (and frankly weird-acting) kid with bad hair, and the first time they'd kissed...it all felt so distant and so long ago, but it managed to feel like it happened just yesterday at the same time. Things like that always did...  
Billie fell asleep.

Tracey was still awake half an hour after Billie had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep. She averted her gaze from the night sky on the other side of the bedroom window to look down at the woman asleep in her arms. She smiled fondly and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Billie's head. Billie was the first person she'd ever really loved; at one time, Tracey had never been in a relationship for longer than a couple of months. Maybe she was too much, too over-the-top for some people - Billie was the first person she felt comfortable enough around to just be herself. And god, that was a cliche, wasn't it? But it was true. Her Billie, her sweetheart, who (maybe without even knowing) helped Tracey just as much as Tracey helped her.  
The drummer closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her.

**Author's Note:**

> OK. I hardly ever write RPF, let alone RPS. A friend IRL asked if I could possibly write a genderbent fanfiction about a band, and she mentioned Green Day, so I went for that. I wouldn't call myself a Green Day fan, so I had to do a bit of research first. Apologies if I got anything wrong! Obviously, I don't own either of these gentlemen (well, they're ladies here), because technically that's slavery, and that's illegal. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
